U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,616 B1 to Weiler et al. discloses a container which is formed of thermoplastic material, filled with the desired contents, and then sealed all in one continuous operation by a blow/fill/seal technique. The container disclosed therein is sealed by a pierceable membrane which is unitary with an opening defined by the throat of the container and is provided with a piercing external cap.
The system and container described above is particularly desirable where an aseptic contents is to be sealed within a container and thereafter maintained as such. The external cap is secured over the top of the throat and incorporates a spike adapted to pierce the container and allow access to the container contents. The absence of a visual indicator, however, does not allow a user to determine whether the container has been the subject of tampering prior to use.
It would thus be desirable to provide a container including a cap adapted to provide a security and tamper indicator.